


To can't forgive, You can't forget

by Lexopedia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Betrayal, Dark, Flashbacks, Future Fic, M/M, Undercover
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexopedia/pseuds/Lexopedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il avait dix neuf ans, Genim Stilinski a disparu pour laisser la place à Stiles Robin. Quand il avait vingt quatre ans, Stiles Robin est mort. A cet instant, Dylan est né. Personne ne lui avait prédit que sa vie ne serait qu'une succession d'existences différentes. Ni de cauchemars teintés de regrets amers ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To can't forgive, You can't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Après des semaines à me torturer avec toutes les idées me traversant pour ma reprise à l'écriture de fic. Je me suis enfin décidé, et j'espère que cela vous plaira un minimum. C'est une première pour moi, avec ce pairing et j'espère ne pas faire trop de OOC avec ces deux là. En tous les cas, je sens que je vais me faire plaisir. 
> 
> Je tiens à préciser tout de suite que même si il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, je pense faire quelques clins d'oeil à la série, parce que sinon où serait le plaisir. 
> 
> Quand au noms choisis, et bien je pars du faite que c'est une idée assez répandu dans le fandom que le premier prénom de Stiles est Genim, même si Jeff a réfuté. Pour le deuxième nom, j'ai choisi Robin en clin d'oeil aux quelques fois, où Stiles se lamente toujours d'être le Robin, au Batman de Scott :P et pour finir, le Dylan O'Brien, je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer d'où il vient mais je vous rassure, je ne tombe pas dans le RPS, il me fallait juste une troisième identité, et j'ai voulu faire un clin d'oeil au passage. 
> 
> Le titre est tiré de la chanson This Night de Black Lab.
> 
> Le titre du chapitre est tiré de Stray de The Exies
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite sans bêta lecteur ( si quelqu'un est intéressé ... ) donc toutes les fautes demeurent les miennes même si je me suis assurée au maximum de relire pour les éviter.

****

### Chapitre 1 : Left alone with empty hands

### 

****

Quand il avait dix-neuf ans, Genim Stilinski a disparu pour laisser la place à Stiles Robin. Quand il avait vingt-quatre ans, Stiles Robin est mort. Au même moment, Dylan est né. Personne ne lui avait prédit que sa vie ne serait qu'une succession d'existences différentes. Ni de cauchemars teintés de regrets amers ...

¤¤¤¤

La routine de sa nouvelle existence déjà bien ancrée. Une année entière à prétendre. A prétendre plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, même dans les cinq années précédant celle-ci. Et l'ironie ne lui échappait guère. La routine, se levait à six heures, se préparer rapidement, avaler un café noir, enfiler ses chaussures pour aller courir, la brûlure dans ses cuisses alors que ses pieds claquaient contre le bitume, la consolation d'être encore en vie malgré tout. Retourner à l'appartement, se doucher, se changer, s'occuper des corvées rapides. Se rendre à son boulot. La douleur de devoir faire ce boulot. De ne plus faire son boulot. Il n'y avait rien contre tenir le bar dans cette brasserie de quartier, mais ce boulot n'était pas celui pour lequel il avait renoncé à son existence sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. Passer ses journées à répondre avec un sourire feint sur les lèvres aux questions, aux demandes. Revenir l'après-midi pour une sieste rapide, avant d'enchaîner avec un nouveau service le soir. Pour finir sa course quotidienne par s'étaler dans son canapé devant la télé, insipide. A dix milles lieux de la vie qu'il avait mené. La vie de Dylan O'Brien était d'une banalité déconcertante, et si certain aurait pu y trouver un répit après des années à jongler sur un fil de rasoir, ce n'était pas son cas. L'ennui lui laissait bien trop de temps. Du temps pour penser, pour se souvenir. Et la douleur au fond de sa poitrine ne faisait que s'agrandir. Il avait été un traître ... aux yeux de tous. Et maintenant, il était seul. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler son père. Il n'avait pas pu l'appeler depuis trop longtemps sans prendre un énorme risque. Il fermait les yeux, et laisser la nostalgie l'étouffer, le poids des mensonges le noyer. Et il priait pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Pouvoir effacer ses choix ... Le premier... Le dernier. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Même si le dernier n'avait pas été un choix, mais plus une obligation. Le dernier ressort inévitable alors que sa chute semblait inévitable. Intégrer le programme de protections des témoins avait été sa seule chance de rester en vie après tout. Cependant, assis dans le noir seulement éclairé par la lumière bleuté de son écran, il n'était même pas sûr que cette option soit vraiment celle qu'il désirait. Et il se serait frappé mentalement pour penser de cette manière. Il avait toujours eu un instinct de survie hors norme. C'était ce qui en premier lieu avait fait de lui le parfait volontaire. Combiné à son intelligence et ses aptitudes peu protocolaires. Il avait été flatté, enthousiaste, prêt à sauver le monde. Il était prêt à parier que peu de jeunes de dix-neuf ans ne perdent pas un peu le sens des réalités en se voyant offrir d'être le prochain Joseph Pistone alias Donnie Brasco ... mais il aurait peut-être du mieux regarder le film. La réalité d'infiltrer une famille mafieuse, la réalité de devoir mettre son existence en suspens, la réalité de se lier malgré ses convictions ... Oui, il aurait du savoir, mais il avait été jeune, stupide et naïf. 

¤¤¤¤

_\- Vous savez, c'est une mission d'une importance capitale que nous vous confions, Stilinski._  
 _Les mains légèrement tremblante, le jeune homme offrait un sourire qu'il voulait assurer à son nouveau supérieur. Genim était peut être nouveau mais il n'était pas bête, il savait que c'était une chance en or, de faire ses preuves, de rendre son père fier._  
- _Nous envoyons en général des hommes confirmés en mission d'infiltration mais nous avons besoin, de quelqu'un de jeune pour se lier d'amitié au jeune McCall._  
 _Contrôlant son besoin de questionner, de parler, le jeune homme écoutait avec avidité, alors que son chef de mission lui expliquait de quoi il était question. Scott McCall, dix-neuf ans, purgeait actuellement une peine de trois mois à la prison du comté pour un larcin mineur. Il n'était pas tant la cible qu’une pièce d'une partie d'échec laborieuse. Le jeune McCall était le fils de la nouvelle épouse de Peter Hale. Genim ... Non, vous répondrez désormais au nom de Stiles. Stiles Robin. Stiles allait être incarcéré dans la même cellule, le but était pour lui de s'attirer la sympathie et l'admiration du jeune détenu. Un premier coup pour pouvoir infiltrer la famille Hale. Un clan qui avait bâti une réputation dans le milieu criminel à New York même si les preuves demeuraient toujours insuffisantes. Ils étaient prévoyants, peu enclin à faire confiance aux étrangers. Le beau-fils, encore naïf et malléable était leur seul point faible. Stiles avaient trois mois pour gagner sa confiance, la promiscuité d'une cellule et l'insécurité flagrante que son futur codétenu montrait, les armes qu'il avait sous la main. Il avait peut-être eu quelques remords en lisant le profil psychologique qu’on lui avait fourni, mais quelqu’un travaillant pour les Hale ne pouvait pas être si innocent que ce dossier pouvait le laisser paraître._

_Quelques jours après avoir été mis dans le secret, et préparer rapidement, il disait ses adieux à son père. Le Shérif n’avait pas été aussi ravi d’apprendre la nouvelle. Une mission de cette importance nécessitait que Stiles garde aussi peu de contacts possibles avec sa vie d’avant mais aussi c’était un risque important pour lui, un risque de ne jamais revenir. Mais malgré ses oppositions plus que légitime, il avait murmuré à l’oreille de son fils, qu’il était fier de lui, qu’il savait qu’il ferait de son mieux. Genim avait fait une dernière apparition dans une embrassade un peu trop longue, ses bras entourant les épaules de son père, l’enfant qu’il était encore un peu, puisant toute la force qu’il pouvait dans ce dernier contact_.  
 _Et il finissait par intégrer le pénitencier du comté, avec une nouvelle identité, et une nouvelle histoire. Il avait appris par cœur et brûler le dossier concernant les détails, ne laissant aucune trace visible de l’infiltration comme on lui avait ordonné. Stiles Robin était le parfait petit délinquant, avec pas mal de forfaits à son actif, mais jamais pris sur le faite à part pour cette fois fatidique où il avait volé de la nourriture pour se ravitailler. Il ne vivait pas dans le luxe, laissant la perspective de vouloir plus de protection, et il était assez intelligent pour perpétrer des larcins de bas étages. Il était désigné sur mesure pour être un pion utile au bas de la chaîne alimentaire, sans trop attiré l’attention de Peter Hale. Il devait juste infiltrer suffisamment pour collecter des informations permettant de couper les racines de l’organisation, de les déstabiliser suffisant pour qu’ils commettent une erreur fatidique, une courte mission. Il était bien trop jeune pour qu’on lui confie une mission de plus haute importance ou de plus longue durée. Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le désire, et alors qu’il franchissait le pas de sa cellule, il ignorait que ce n’était pas une histoire de quelques mois, mais de plusieurs années. Il ignorait aussi que sa vie allait être chamboulée à cause de l’avidité de ses supérieurs, à cause de sa tendance à vouloir savoir toujours plus. Non, il n’avait pas prévu, et c’était peut-être sa plus grosse erreur._

¤¤¤¤

 

Beacon Hills était la parfaite petite ville de province. Il était sûr que c’était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait été choisie pour l’abriter, pour le préserver dans sa nouvelle vie. Il n’était même pas sûr qu’elle apparaisse sur les cartes. Si petite que son emménagement avait attiré quelques curiosités de la part de la population, mais vite satisfaite par la nouvelle histoire qu’il avait dû apprendre, par les sourires pratiqués devant le miroir. Beacon Hills était la solution parfaite de n’importe quel point de vue, on regardait l’équation. Il le savait de manière rationnelle, et c’était la raison pour laquelle il ne se laissait pas envahir par la crise d’angoisse qui menaçait de poindre quand il aperçut l’arrière d’une Camaro noire disparaître au coin d’une rue. Parce que cela ne signifiait rien. Il n’y en avait pas qu’une dans le pays, et il savait aussi qu’à l’heure qu’il était, Derek était en prison attendant son procès, probablement en analysant comment il avait pu une nouvelle fois être trahi. La pensée l’assaillant avec force, le forçant à s’enfoncer dans une allée perpendiculaire pour y vider le contenu de son estomac. Il n’avait pas eu le choix, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de sentir le poids des remords l’accabler. Derek avait été la complication dans son plan, l’élément perturbateur que personne n’avait prévu dans leur brillant plan. Celui qui avait décidé que le jeune gamin, incapable de la fermer même pour son propre bien pouvait être un élément indispensable. C’est lui qui avait reniflé l’intelligence, la curiosité naturelle mais surtout son habilité à prévoir des plans imparables. Celui qui avait arqué un sourcil incrédule en entendant comment Stiles s’était fait attraper pour une bêtise aussi simple. Celui qui avait été le plus réticent à lui faire confiance aux débuts, celui qui le surveillait, près à le voir le trahir rapidement. Derek avait été plus qu’une simple complication, il avait été un paradoxe imprévisible. Il aurait dû être le dernier à la clé de l’escalade rapide de Stiles dans les échelons de l’organisation criminelle et pourtant … 

¤¤¤¤

_\- Qui est-ce ?_  
 _Le son de la voix bourrue, implacable avait figé Stiles alors qu’il échangeait des plaisanteries avec Scott. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû apprécier autant le jeune homme, mais il défiait quiconque de ne pas apprécier le côté chiot battu de Scott. Qui plus est, lors d’une confidence en prison, il avait appris que Scott était rentré dans le business contre son gré. Peter lui avait forcé la main sans délicatesse après avoir épousé sa mère, et il était presque certain qu’il pourrait obtenir sa coopération, et ainsi une immunité pour lui, quand il rendrait ses comptes à son supérieur. Mais à cet instant précis, toutes idées concernant Scott l’avait quitté, alors qu’il identifiait le nouvel arrivé dans la pièce. Derek Hale. Il avait vu des photos dans les dossiers qu’on lui avait confiés, mais les photos ne lui faisaient pas justice. Malgré les traits hostiles, présent sur son visage, il était incroyablement beau. Laissant Stiles sans voix, l’espace de quelques secondes, probablement interprété à tort pour de la peur, ce qui n’était pas une mauvaise chose pour son rôle._  
- _Laisse le tranquille, Derek._  
 _Ce n’était pas vraiment un étonnement de voir Scott le défendre, surtout après l’avoir entendu plaider sa cause auprès de Peter, lui-même._  
- _Qui est-ce ?_  
 _Le ton parfaitement articulé du brun à sa question laissait entendre, qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de battre en retraite, et qu’il n’était nullement impressionné par les élans de Scott pour protéger Stiles. Le regard insondable, posé avec détermination sur le visage qu’il n’identifiait pas comme familier. Le muscle de sa mâchoire visiblement contracté dans une position de méfiance._  
- _Stiles … Robin._  
 _Il était étonné d’entendre sa propre voix sonné avec tellement d’assurance. Il se demandait où il avait été cherché cette certitude, après tout, il n’avait été policier qu’un mois avant de se voir confier une mission que bon nombre de ses collègues ne voyaient même pas après une carrière brillante de plusieurs années. Il était encore jeune, mais il n’allait pas le montrer. Mais visiblement, la réponse, bien qu’il l’a trouvé brillante ne devait pas être assez convaincante, car de nouveaux, les mots cinglants claquait dans l’air, soudainement froid, les entourant._  
- _Qui est-ce, Scott ?_  
 _L’insistance sur le prénom à la fin, laissant clairement entendre qu’il n’était pas invité à participer à la conversation, et un rire quelque peu moqueur s’échappa de ses lèvres, devant la démonstration d’autorité que Derek tentait d’instaurer. Erreur de calcul probable, grimaça-t-il en sentant le regard désespéré de Scott se posait sur lui, mais ne se dérobant au regard menaçant de Derek au son qu’il avait laissé traverser ses lèvres. Levant les mains en signe de reddition, il savait qu’il n’avait pas d’autres choix que de continuer sur sa lancée._  
- _Relax, mon pote. J’ai déjà passé l’interrogatoire du grand manitou … Interrogatoire bien flippant si tu veux mon avis._  
 _Un frisson le traversa en repensant au regard prédateur de Peter Hale sur lui, comme ci, il était un steak bien juteux qui complèterait son régime alimentaire à la perfection. Après cette rencontre, Stiles était certain que ce type n’était pas seulement craint pour sa main mise sur son empire, mais aussi parce qu’il devait être le genre à vous briser la nuque sans sourciller si vous mettiez ne serait-ce qu’un pas en dehors de la ligne qu’il jugeait acceptable. Cette rencontre avait été la première fois, où il avait vraiment pris conscience de ce qu’il risquait si on venait à découvrir qui il était vraiment._  
- _Mon ami, Scott et moi, on a passé quelques bons moments au frais ensemble … On a sympathisé rapidement. Tu vas me dire dans ce genre d’endroits faut mieux avoir ses arrières couverts. _  
 _Un coup d’épaule à l’attention de Scott, histoire de le détendre alors qu’il semblait sur le point de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Stiles pour le faire taire. Peut-être qu’on n’était pas censé parler directement à un des Hale, sans invitation au préalable. Après tout, Stiles ne connaissait pas encore les protocoles d’une organisation de ce genre, en dehors de la théorie qu’on lui avait appris sur le tas avant son infiltration.___  
- _Surtout dans les douches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_  
 _Il arqua un sourcil, accentuant sa grimace avec un sourire en coin narquois mais les juges étaient impitoyables apparemment. Derek ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionné, il avait plutôt l’impression d’être l’insecte désagréable qui lui tournait autour de la tête, et qu’il aurait volontiers écrasé d’un revers de la main. Le sourire s’effaça rapidement de ses lèvres, il n’avait pas besoin d’être un médium pour comprendre le message. Derek Hale n’était pas intéressé par ce qu’il avait à dire, ce qu’il attendait c’était des réponses de la part de Scott et, probablement une menace silencieuse à l’attention de Stiles pour lui dire qu’il avait plutôt intérêt à la boucler. Et peut-être que c’était le deuxième moment, où le jeune homme se mit à trembler un peu pour sa peau parce qu’il avait froissé le grand méchant loup. Prêt à rendre les armes pour le moment, il fit un pas en retrait pour laisser Scott plaider sa cause, mieux qu’il ne pourrait le faire lui-même apparemment._  
- _C’est comme il a dit, Derek. Stiles fait partie de la famille désormais, il m’a sauvé la mise et il avait besoin de protections pour ça._  
 _Le délicat souvenir qui avait été sa réelle opportunité. L’attaque contre l’héritier potentiel de Peter Hale. Une attaque préméditée dans un couloir sombre, un des hommes de main de la famille Argent, le plus grand rival de leur clan probablement. Stiles était arrivé au bon moment, au bon endroit. Il avait sauvé la peau de Scott, et celui-ci avait été plus que reconnaissant. Après cela son intégration au sein des Hale avait été plutôt simple. La gratitude semblait faire partie de leur code de l’honneur. Un hasard si simple que Stiles avaient suspectés ses supérieurs d’être les responsables de cette attaque mais c’était empressé de taire toutes révélations, surtout quand assumer qu’il s’agissait de leur rivaux, impliquait que pour son geste, Stiles allaient rapidement être retrouvé six pieds sous terre pour être intervenu._  
 _Les mots de Scott semblaient être plus convaincants que le plaidoyer éloquent de Stiles. Même si la méfiance été encore dans le regard de Derek, il semblait plus enclin à laisser l’os qu’il avait rogné avec force_.  
- _Bien mais apprends lui à se taire un peu sinon … peu importe combien tu lui es reconnaissant, il est possible qu’on ne retrouve pas son corps._  
 _Sa bouche s’ouvrait dans un O parfaitement outré par l’attitude rude de Derek à son encontre, il n’eut pas le temps de faire de commentaire qu’il avait une belle vue du dos de celui-ci alors qu’il quittait le salon sans dire ce qu’il venait y faire en premier lieu. Une claque sur son épaule de Scott, le rappela sur terre._  
- _Oh mon dieu … Tu es encore plus cinglé que je le pensais, Stiles._  
 _Et alors que Scott laissait un rire de soulagement de ses lèvres, Stiles n’avait pas le moindre début d’idées de ce qu’il avait dit ou fait pour être pris pour un fou._  
 _Mais il le découvrirait par la suite, et ce serait probablement le début de nouvelles interrogations, mais pour le moment, il venait de survivre sa première rencontre avec le bras droit du clan. Et il pouvait se laisser aller à rire, un peu de sa propre stupidité avec son nouvel ami, et le seul qu’il lui restait dans ce monde où il n’avait pas de passé, pas d’avenir._

¤¤¤¤

Son front appuyé contre le mur froid, sa gorge en feu, il s’agrippait avec force à ce qui lui restait de détermination pour ne pas sombrer sous la puissance de ses souvenirs, encore bien trop vif. C’était ridicule, il avait été dans des situations de vie ou de mort, plus souvent qu’il aurait aimé s’en rappeler. Et son corps n’avait jamais autant tremblé qu’à cet instant précis, qu’à la vague de souvenirs puissantes déclenchaient par le feu arrière d’une voiture. Il devait se ressaisir, il devait rentrer chez lui, se laver les dents et faire passer le goût rance s’attardant dans sa bouche. Il devait oublier, parce qu’il ne lui restait plus d’autres options possibles dorénavant. Il devait oublier, et continuer à vivre cette vie monotone. Sans saveur. Sans son père, sans eux.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic sera en plusieurs chapitres, mais je ne peux pas vous dire à l'avance le rythme même si j'essaierai d'être régulière au maximum. J'ai juste une muse capricieuse. En tous les cas, je serais ravie d'avoir votre opinion =D
> 
> J'ai quelques soucis avec les codages de AO3, j'espère choper le coup avec le temps, en attendant pardonnez moi :P
> 
> Vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr : http://fylexopedia.tumblr.com/


End file.
